Food is often placed in a transparent plastic container that includes a base with a large volume cavity that holds the food and with a lid that closes the cavity. Buyers want to be assured that, after the food was placed in the container as by a clerk at the food store, that the container has not been opened. There is a possibility that another customer has secretly opened the container to taste a bit of the food before closing it (and possibly leaving germs). Potential customers want to be assured that this has not happened.
Most lids have a periphery that is constant throughout the entire 360° periphery of the lid, and with the entire lid lying on top of a portion of the base, rather than inside the base. A container that could be easily closed by a clerk at a store after he/she loaded food into the base cavity, which automatically latched the lid closed so it required a customer to tear an exposed portion of the container to open the lid, and which formed a seal between the base and lid without the lid having to move down into the base cavity, would be of value.